


we're not lovers, we're just strangers

by jenohyucks



Series: you're gone from my life, but not my mind [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: :((, Angst, Angst and Feels, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, RIP, Sad, i might write a daehwi ver if this does well, im so sorry for this, jihoon tries to be helpful, jinhwi, mentions of - Freeform, no one else really appears, samhwi, samuel is hurt, spoiler: hes not, very samuel centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenohyucks/pseuds/jenohyucks
Summary: samuel thinks he's forgotten.





	we're not lovers, we're just strangers

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about samhwi while lying in bed, and i was really sad because rip my bubs:(  
> and this came out of it.  
> i'm sorry y'all

samuel is doing okay. he's preparing for his solo-debut, he's going on interviews, he's working hard. he should be happy with himself.  
even though the results of produce101 didn't involve him in the top11, samuel is doing good - great, even.

his fans have been more than supportive, and everyone is anticipating his debut.  
he should be proud. but... for some reason, he feels rather alone. lonely, abandoned.  
he's still in touch with his friends from the show, he's very proud of the guys who made it into wanna one. they even have a fandom name, now. they're doing so much, and samuel couldn't be prouder.

samuel watches their ads, and anything they film really - when he has time. usually it's at night, when he just can't seem to fall asleep, and he plugs his earphones in and sneaks out his phone. his eyes always stop at one familiar face. daehwi. one of his best friends on the show - and maybe even more. samuel wouldn't really know to put a name on what they were. he couldn't tell.

he also can't tell if daehwi's even affected in the slightest by the fact that they haven't seen each other in a full month now. it hurts samuel's head just to think about it. 

and then there's also the question of jinyoung - or, precisely, jinyoung and daehwi. samuel knew that the two were close while on the show, maybe even closer than daehwi and himself. everything is a blur as he sees the two hugging, staring at each other like they're in their own world. the screen blurs his view and samuel thinks he's being pathetic. he thinks daehwi might laugh if he knew. no- not really, daehwi isn't the type of person to laugh at others. he's that one guy that always comforts others. remembering small details about daehwi's caring personality makes samuel fall even deeper, and he shifts off his side, to lay on his back, a frustrated huff coming out of his mouth. he _really_ can't sleep tonight.

he gets out of bed with a groan, wrapping the blanket around his body, it's suprisinly cold, even in the summer. samuel doesn't know what he's doing, or where he's going, but he somehow ends up on a balcony. it's even colder, and he can feel shivers travelling alongside his back. the sky is pretty, clear and decorated with millions of stars. samuel wonders if daehwi thinks stars are pretty. _he most likely does_ , he thinks, _he's the type to appreciate beauty_.

staring at his phone is something samuel doesn't really do often, but tonight he seems to be spacing out more than often, a few times one hour, and his mind always travels to one pair of eyes, soft and welcoming, and one single laugh, contagious and adorable. but then there's someone else with him, someone so much better, someone so-not-samuel, and samuel forces the image out of his mind, only for it to come back, merely minutes later.

samuel hasn't talked to daehwi in weeks. it almost seems as if he's talked to everyone _except_ daehwi. even in the few group chats they're both in, it's almost like daehwi isn't willing to aknowledge his existence. it's weird, and awkward, and he's talked to jihoon about it multiple times - who just seems to be getting closer to daehwi as well. samuel may or may not feel excluded. jihoon says daehwi never really mentions him, and when someone else does, he'd usually just pull out his phone, pretend not to pay attention, or just outright leave the room. jihoon also tells him they made a deal not to mention samuel too much, not around daehwi, as he seems to have a problem processing the mention of his name.

it's all weird, and it isn't giving him away anything other than the fact that daehwi seems to want to forget samuel completely. samuel doesn't know how he's supposed to feel about that. relieved? betrayed? sad?

the rush of memories in his mind is too much, and he retreats to his bed, finally feeling just a little bit sleepier than before. he thinks it's probably enough to be knocked out cold in about half an hour.

samuel closes his eyes, his reality distorted, and he swears he can hear a distant sob, a familiar one too. he doesn't have time to think about it before sleep takes over.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading!!<3  
> kudos and comments are appreciated^^


End file.
